Stranded
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil plan the holiday of a lifetime with a bunch of other youtubers but things quickly change when an unexpected storm hits on the way there. This fanfic is going to be based off of Flight 29 Down, an old show I used to watch and love.


"Phil, why did we agree to do this?" Dan Howell asked as he stared out the window of a plane.

"Because, we spend way too much of our time in the apartment and not enough time with our friends," Phil Lester told him. "I thought you wanted to do this? We talked about it before we left."

Dan and Phil were currently on a plane to Micronesia for a little holiday with a bunch of other Youtubers who they knew very well. Everybody had been planning this trip for months. It had been a very crazy year in 2013 so they both wanted to start off the New Year with a little holiday with all of their friends. Dan and Phil were usually busy with filming and editing Youtube videos and also working for the BBC, as they had their own radio show on BBC Radio 1 now.

After months, the trip was finally taking place. Everybody had chipped in a little bit of money.

It was currently a Monday morning when both of Dan and Phil were on a plane flight with about 10 other of their Youtuber friends; Marcus Butler, Alfie Deyes, Zoe Sugg, Joe Sugg, Jack and Finn Harries, Louise Pentland, Caspar Lee, Chris Kendall and also PJ Liguori. Dan was starting to feel slightly nervous about this whole trip as he had never done something like this before. Sure, he was excited but they were going to be gone for a whole week. That was the plan.

"Yeah, I wanted to do this. I don't know… I guess I'm just a little nervous," Dan mumbled.

"I can understand why you're nervous. I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not nervous. We've never planned anything like this before but this trip is going to be fun, that I can assure you," Phil said.

"He's right. We've got tons of crazy fun things planned for when we get to Micronesia," Dan looked over and smiled when he saw Alfie, who was sitting across from them with Zoe.

"Yeah! All your worries will be gone once we get there," Zoe said.

Dan went to say something but he gasped as soon as there was a thump.

"What the hell was that?" Dan heard Marcus shout.

"Please tell me that wasn't the plane," Jack said.

Dan looked out his window but couldn't really see anything, which made him even more nervous.

"Everybody sit down and buckle up!" The captain of the plane shouted.

Dan immediately looked over at Phil with wide eyes. "Phil…" He went to say, but there was another thump.

Phil quickly reached over and grabbed Dan's hand and held onto it. "We're going to be fine," Phil said.

"You're just saying that to me make me feel better. We're gonna fucking die," Dan snapped.

"Now is really not the time for your fucking negativity, Dan!" PJ, who was sitting in front of Dan and Phil with Chris, shouted. Dan took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he squeezed Phil's hand.

"_Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!_" Dan heard the captain shout.

"Well, that doesn't sound good at all!" Chris shouted.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. We're going to freaking die," Dan whispered. He didn't dare let go of Phil's hand. He didn't know what was going on but there was no way he was going to let go of Phil's hand. He wanted to make sure that Phil was still there. That's all he really cared about at the moment. That's when Dan heard a bunch of screams. "Are we dead?" Dan asked out loud as he nervously opened one eye. He looked over at Phil and sighed in relief when he saw him.

"What the hell is going on?" Phil asked as he looked up to see a couple people standing up.

"Did the plane crash?" Zoe asked as she also stood up. "What's going on?"

"Seriously? What was all that thumping and crashing about?" Alfie asked.

"I'm pretty sure we definitely crashed," Louise said.

"Oh, please tell me we didn't actually crash," Zoe begged.

"Is everybody okay?" The captain asked as he opened the door.

"We're okay but what the fuck is going on?" Marcus asked.

"No need for swearing. The plane crashed. There was an unexpected storm," The captain said.

"Oh, great. We're going to die. Called it," Dan said.

"Dan!" Phil, Chris and PJ yelled at the same time.

Dan quickly threw his arms up in the air. "I was just saying…"

"We're not going to die. We just crashed," The captain said.

Dan watched as Jack got out of his seat and walked over to the plane door.

"Do you see anything Jack?" Alfie asked as he stood up.

"Nothing but a bunch of water, sand and trees…" Jack said. He then opened the door and nervously looked around. "Oh no," he said when he saw that they had crashed on an island. Jack was the first one to step off of the plane and then the others followed him. "Wait, Finn… where are you?" Jack asked as he looked around.

"I'm right here, don't worry…" Jack looked up and sighed in relief as he watched Finn get off the plane.

"Basically we're stranded on an island?" Marcus asked as he looked around.

"There goes our fun trip to Micronesia," Alfie mumbled.

"Okay, don't worry guys. We're not gonna be here that long. I'm sure the captain will get us help," Zoe said.

"I'm glad one of us can be positive," Alfie said, smiling as he looked over at Zoe.

"One of us has to be," she said as she took Alfie's hand.

"Where even are we?" Dan asked as he got off the plane with Phil.

"Maybe the captain knows?" Phil said. "Are you okay?" He asked as he looked over at Dan.

"I'm fine… just a little shaken up," Dan told him. He reached over and grabbed a hold of Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer, rubbing his shoulder gently afterwards.

"Look um, I don't know how to tell you are all this but… I ain't no camp counselor…" They all looked over and saw the captain, who had just gotten off the plane as well. Everybody walked over to the grass area and sat down. Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked over at Phil, who had his arm wrapped around Dan and was keeping him close. Dan was thankful to have Phil there with him or else he would be taking all of this a lot harder than he was now.

"Yeah, you're not much of a pilot either," Alfie said, making a few of the others laugh.

"Hey, shut your mouth… I saved us," The captain snapped.

"Yeah, you got the landing part down… I think the flying part could use some work," Marcus added.

"So um, can you tell us where we are or not?" Finn asked.

"Well, um… technically I-I don't know," The captain said.

"What?" Everybody asked at the same time. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"How do you not know where we are? You're the freaking pilot!" Dan yelled.

"We're not going to be here that long, right?" Zoe asked nervously.

"Look, the storm came out of nowhere. I tried getting around it but everywhere I turned the storm kept getting worse…"

"So, technically… you got us lost?" Phil asked.

"I kept us in the air, didn't I? The lightening must have hit one of the engines." The captain said.

Dan groaned and rested his head on Phil's shoulder. "This is what we get for living the house," he mumbled.


End file.
